warhammerfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cazarratas
Los Cazarratas son una estampa habitual en todo el Viejo Mundo. Pueden encontrase en aldeas, pueblos y ciudades, y se ganan la vida deshaciéndose de las alimañas que infestan todas las viviendas en esta era malsana. Las ratas son sus principales enemigos, pero también extermina topos, ratones e incluso plagas peores. Los cazarratas suelen ser gente peregrina, aunque los pueblos y ciudades más grandes tienen contingentes fijos de "soldados antialimañas" en nómina. Los cazarratas urbanos pasan gran parte de su tiempo en las cloacas, vadeando ríos de basura en busca de sus presas. Es un trabajo sucio, pero ayuda a contener las plagas. Muchos se retiran de los sótanos y bodegas buscando aventuras en el limpio aire del campo... para acabar convertidos en exploradores de cavernas y pasadizos subterráneos. El Secreto de los Cazarratas Un buen Cazarratas mantiene en secreto sus técnicas caza si quiere proteger su sustento. Prefiere que sus clientes atribuyan sus habilidades a algún talento sobrenatural que a unos simples trucos ingeniosos. Sin embargo, un buen Cazarratas no atrapa a muchas ratas persiguiéndolas con un mazo. Para destacarse verdaderamente en el arte de cazar y matar alimañas, un Cazarratas debe convertirse en un verdadero pastor de ratas, entendiendo realmente al animal. Con este objetivo, a veces los Cazarratas pasan horas en alcantarillas y edificios abandonados sentados en silencio y observando a sus presas, aprendiendo cómo se mueven, cazan y se alimentan. thumb|387x387px|left La forma más común de cazar ratas es poner trampas en una casa. Los Cazarratas encuentran los lugares a donde se dirigen y colocan jaulas o trampas de resorte para matarlas o capturarlas. Sin embargo, a veces las astutas ratas aprenderán a evitar o incluso sobrevivir a las trampas. Entonces, el Cazarratas debe cazarlas. Las ratas dejan muchas señales a su paso, desde pequeñas huellas de las patas hasta rastros de excrementos. Un buen Cazarratas puede decir el tamaño y el sexo de una rata por estas pistas. Un perro también es un elemento esencial de su oficio, y es durante las cacerías cuando demuestra su valor. Un perro puede arrastrarse a lugares oscuros y buscar alimañas escondidas. También es la nariz del Cazarratas, ayudándolo a detectar el desagradable olor que deja su presa. Jerga de los Cazarratas thumb|282x282px Viviendo sin que la sociedad apenas les preste atención, los Cazarratas son un grupo bastante reservado y sombrío, que prefieren la compañía de los de su propia clase. Parte de esta naturaleza insular se manifiesta por la manera que hablan, una mezcla de jerga y lenguaje comercial que solo otros Cazarratas entender realmente. A continuación se muestran algunos ejemplos de la jerga de los Cazarratas. *'Ratas': Palomas del túnel, conejos de alcantarillado, viruela con patas, nativos de las letrinas. *'Alcantarillado': Agujero Inmundo, Calle Oscura, Conducto de Basuras, Carretera Rátida, Centro de la ciudad. *'Trabajo': Cacería de ratas, atrapar y estrangular, Paseo subterráneo. *'Dinero': Colas de rata, monedas del alcantarillado, cráneo y pata *'Vigilante': Ruidoso, Linterna Coja, poste indicador *'Ciudad': Rueda de rata, tapa de alcantarilla *'Persona': Apestoso, caminante sucio, granjero basurero *'Malos olores': Aire Gris, Fragancia de Alcantarilla, Pedo de Morr, Perfume de Letrinas Así por ejemplo, un cazarratas podía decir que estaba “''atrapando y estrangulando en el agujero inmundo cuando noto un poco de desagradable perfume de letrina. Sin embargo, el granjero basurero le pagaba unas buenas colas de rata, así que decidió regresar y encontrar a la condenada paloma del túnel.''” 3ª Ed. Rats are widely viewed with loathing by people in the Empire. To the farmer and merchant they are rapacious pests that eat or spoil goods. To the physician they are a harbinger of disease, linked to epidemics such as the Black Plague of 1111. To the common folk they are a source of superstition. Rumours suggest that rats are the familiars of witches and wild stories abound of villages said to have been entirely overrun with vermin. The most persistent of these rumours is the belief that rats are the spies of a secret and hostile subterranean empire hidden beneath the Old World. In order to control the numbers of rats in the houses, granaries, and sewers of the Empire, rat catchers are employed. They know about the habits of vermin, how they get in and out of buildings, and how they breed. They know about the best way to trap and kill rats, as well as how to secure a building or ship in order to make sure that new rats don’t get in. A small bounty is sometimes levied by local burgomeisters for every rat tail brought in, and rat catchers can be found patrolling the sewers with their small but vicious dogs to find as many rats as possible. The rat catcher’s income is not great, but he can find ways to supplement it. Some scholars and wizards pay for live specimens, and there is a fashion amongst some noblewomen to make a pet of sleek white rats. Rats can also be sold to the owners of certain taverns and clubs who like to entertain their customers with bouts of animal baiting. Nevertheless, the pay is usually meagre and times are often hard for rat catchers. As a result they sometimes take up a life of adventure, joining parties of adventurers who often appreciate their experience of dark, subterranean places. Imágenes Cazarratas por Scott Purdy.jpg Fuentes *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 1ª Edición. *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 2ª Edición. *Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Career Compendium *Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Básicas Categoría:Pendiente de traducir